No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti
by hayden1989
Summary: Hay una fiesta en San Francisco y Jim quiere que ir a como dé lugar, Leonard acepta realizar otra de las muchas locuras de Jim sin saber que esa noche algo cambiaría su rek x McCoy y Spirk (Sarek STDiscovery, McCoy film 2009)


**Este fic es un Sarek x McCoy, tomando la apariencia de Sarek de Star Trek Discovery y de McCoy de la película del 2009, si aún no conoces al nuevo Sarek…ve corriendo a verlo!Está hermoso ese hombre! Basado en la canción can't help falling in love de Elvis Presley (1961) así que vendría siendo un song fic xD escúchenla es una bella melodía de amor, disfruten!**

 **Dedicado a KikuM artista que le da vida a algunas partes de mi otro fic y quien me enseño esta hermosa canción que inspiró el fic.**

* * *

Una gran fiesta se iba llevar a cabo en San Francisco cerca de los cuarteles de la Flota Estelar y toda la tripulación del Enterprise iba a asistir. Aunque los chicos estaban algo preocupados por ir ya que se habían convertido en unas mini celebridades y no podían simplemente salir sin que algunos fans locos quisieran que les firmen las bubis o el trasero.

Pero como siempre el joven capitán tenía una (tonta) idea para cada ocasión y salvar el día.

-Te ves ridículo...me veo ridículo, repíteme por qué carajo estás haciendo esto.-Jim (quien estaba disfrazado de vulcano) había vestido a McCoy con una de las finas prendas vulcanas de Spock, se esmeró pintándole la piel dándole una tonalidad verdosa y en ese momento se encontraba poniéndole unas orejas falsas para convertir al Médico en todo un vulcano. Había que admitirlo, el chico tenía talento.

-¡Nunca valoras mi esfuerzo! pero bueno si tu quieres que medio San Francisco te reconozca puedo detenerme justo ahora. Aun falta maquillar a Spock...-decía el rubio haciendo pucheros pero sin detenerse en su labor de darle los últimos detalles a las orejas.

-Demonios Jim...no sé porque termino accediendo a todas tus estupideces...

-Porque me amas Bones...

-Ya quisieras...

-Sólo falta la peluca y...pfff jajaja te pareces a tu esposo.

-¡Sarek no es mi esposo!

-¡Hay por favor! el hecho que aún no lo hayan "consumado" no significa que no lo vayas a hacer.-si no fuese por el maquillaje se habría notado el sonrojo que cubrió de pies a cabeza al médico. Era cierto, McCoy se había convertido accidentalmente en "el alma gemela" de Sarek y luego de un largo embrollo ambos hombres terminaron por aceptar la situación aunque ni Bones ni el vulcano hayan admitido que se habían terminado enamorando. Pero era obvio para todos.

\- Cierra la boca y mejor ve a maquillar a tu esposo o sólo llegaremos a lavar los trastes sucios.- Bones se miraba con enojo al espejo, estúpido Jim, odiaba admitirlo pero su idea de ir disfrazados podría funcionar, no deseaba lidiar con acosadores, suficiente con su T'hy'la y sus paseos por su cerebro. Jim sólo reía.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra, y si, voy a maquillar a miii sensual y ardiente esposo vulcano...gracias a él no estoy amargado como tú.-el rubio tuvo que correr mientras esquivaba varios proyectiles de maquillaje y todo lo que el médico encontraba a la mano.

-¡Te mataré mocoso! Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero saber tus sucios detalles.

-¡Admite que te falta una buena dosis de sexo!-gritó el rubio antes de desaparecer por la puerta...estúpido niño...pero no era como si "eso" fuese a pasar muy pronto. El embajador y el médico no se veían en meses, ambos enfrascados en sus labores profesionales, por un lado estaba bien porque mantenían la individualidad y libertad a la que estaban habituados...por otra parte...bueno...a veces ansiaba tanto ver al vulcano que le había robado el corazón, aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo...también deseaba ser amado...

 **Wise men say, only fools rush in.**

 _ **(Los sabios dicen, que sólo los tontos se precipitan)**_

El plan fue todo un éxito. Se colaron con facilidad entre la gente sin ser reconocidos. Aunque algunas miradas lujuriosas se habían posado sobre ellos ya que aparentaban ser dos atractivos vulcanos y un humano que parecía un actor. Si, Jim irónicamente optó por convertir a Spock en humano aunque a media fiesta se lamentó no haber conseguido mejor unas antenas para disfrazarlo de andoriano...su T'hy'la parecía una súper estrella de Hollywood y se pasó media fiesta gruñéndole a todos los que osaban poner los ojos sobre su semi-vulcano.

-Niño cálmate, te recuerdo que fue tu idea...

-¡Que me calme mi trasero! Viste como lo miraban. ¡Se querían comer a mi Spock con la mirada!...

-A ti igual, te luciste con estos disfraces.-debió admitir el médico.

-Ashayam...no tengo interés en otras personas, es incómodo notar como te miran también pero es ilógico enojarse por ello. Después de todo eres en extremo atractivo.- Jim pareció conmovido por las palabras de su pareja y lo besó con descaro.

-¡Agh no empiecen! -gritó Bones con incomodidad, segundos después las canciones de baile cambiaron a melodías románticas...lo que faltaba.

-¡Canciones del siglo XX!-dijo el rubio con emoción y el semivulcano extendió el dedo medio e índice y Jim le correspondió de la misma manera caminando juntos hacia la pista de baile.

 **But I can't help, falling in love with you.**

 _ **(**_ _ **Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.)**_

-No puede ser...-Bones fue abandonado por sus amigos quienes se abrazaban acaramelados en la pista de baile...

\- Traidores sinvergüenzas...bueno ya comí, ya bebí...ya me voy...- sabia que la velada terminaría de esa manera después de todo estaba "haciendo mal tercio" entre esa parejita. Las luces del lugar se pusieron tenues y bastantes parejas de todo el basto universo comenzaban a bailar viejas canciones de amor, al menos ese sentimiento podía unir diferentes razas venciendo cualquier barrera. Suspiró con melancolía y comenzó a caminar para dejar el lugar.

De pronto comenzó a sentir una ya usual sensación que iniciaba como una fuerza envolviendo su cabeza y recorriendo todo su cuerpo...

-¡Maldición, ahora no Sarek!- reconocía esa sensación cada vez que al vulcano le daba por querer hacer una fusión mental aunque esté a años luz. Bones se preocupaba por el daño físico que causaba cada que el vulcano forzaba una fusión a distancia.

-¡No estoy en peligro y no te estoy llamando, deja de hacer esto!

-Lo lamento, pero era la única forma de encontrarte entre tanta gente...y disfrazado de esa manera...- _oh santa mierda..._ McCoy se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar el gesto de susto, sorpresa y...enojo!

-¿Pero qué demonios te hizo ese pervertido?- el embajador definitivamente no se veía como el mismo. Llevaba un elegante traje sastre color negro al estilo humano que resaltaba la belleza de sus ojos verdes, lo habían maquillado para ocultar su tonalidad verdosa de su piel y colocado prótesis en las orejas para simular ser un humano, su siempre prolijo cabello fue remplazado por un alborotado (y sexy) peinado.

-Al parecer lo mismo que a ti...me da gusto volver a verte Leonard...-el médico se sonrojó instantáneamente. Estaba enojado pero igual nervioso, odiaba sentirse así cada que volvía a verlo después de meses, no ayudaba en nada que se viera malditamente atractivo disfrazado de humano _... Estoy seguro que me veo horrendo... Dios, si existes mátame ahora..._

-En realidad te vez muy bien. Serías visualmente agradable como vulcano.

-¡No digas cosas así! Espera... ¿Estás leyendo mi mente?

-No...Pero es muy fácil suponer lo que estás pensando...-se quedaron mirando y el vulcano le sonrió...adoraba esa sonrisa...sólo para él.

-Ahh...cómo... ¿Cómo te convenció ese idiota de hacerte eso?-Bones desvió la mirada hacia la pista de baile...le pareció ver brevemente a Jim mirándole con los ojos brillantes y levantando el pulgar... _ya verá cuando lo atrape..._

-Estoy casi seguro de que usó la misma técnica que contigo.

-¿Los ojos de cachorrito llorosos? Creí que eso no funcionaria contigo...

-...en realidad me dijo que probablemente te gustaría verme así...creo que me deje engañar...-el vulcano bajó la mirada y el corazón de Bones palpitó de más _...oh rayos... ¿Lo hizo por mí?_

 **Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you?**

 _ **(¿Debería quedarme? ¿Sería un pecado si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti?)**_

-Oh...bueno...por supuesto que me da gusto verte...-ambos hombres se notaban algo temerosos, como adolescentes en su primera cita. Sarek le gustaba y mucho pero no sabía por qué le era tan difícil decirlo. ¡Si nunca había tenido reparos para decir lo que pensaba!

-Al parecer esta música es para parejas...

-Emm...si...

-¿Te gustaría bailar?-el vulcano preguntó tímidamente mientras le extendía el dedo medio e índice...¡Santo cielo! ¿Estaba alucinando? ¡ Sarek lo invitaba a bailar como pareja!

-En realidad ya me iba...- el embajador bajo su mano y su mirada reflejó un gesto de decepción...

Leonard se maldecía internamente...lo había rechazado aun cuando por dentro añoraba tocarle, abrazarlo, besarle...Sarek había accedido a disfrazarse porque creyó que le agradaría, el vulcano le estaba mostrando su interés y él sólo actuaba como un cobarde.

-La verdad es que hace muchísimo que no bailo con alguien así que...quedas advertido si te piso los pies...- el médico le extendió los dedos de igual manera como lo había hecho el vulcano momentos antes y...el rostro del otro se iluminó.

 **Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you.**

 _ **(Toma mi mano, toma mi vida entera también, porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)**_

Sarek rozó las puntas de sus dedos con las del médico y ambos sufrieron el escalofrío placentero que siempre les recorría cada que se tocaban...era tan intenso que le costaba mantener controladas sus emociones hacia Leonard. Lentamente subió desde los dedos hasta la palma de la mano recorriendo milímetro a milímetro, disfrutando con el temblor que nacía desde sus palmas y retumbaba en todo su cuerpo, Leonard cerró su mano atrapándole. Temblaba...pero su mirada le indicaba que estaba bien. El vulcano le sonrió y lo guio hacia la pista de baile. Solamente se soltaron para que McCoy rodeara el cuello del vulcano con sus manos y este lo tomara de la cintura, acercándolo a él.

-Debo admitir que tampoco soy un experto.-decía Sarek mientras lentamente llevaba sus manos hacia la espalda baja del otro...acariciando...Leonard comenzó a dejarse llevar por el lento vaivén que marcaba la música. El cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo, no lo veía pero podía sentir la energía dorada de su vínculo rodeándolos, había anhelado tanto tiempo abrazarlo de esa forma que dudaba de que estuviera pasando _...tal vez salí y me atropellaron y estoy muerto o en coma..._

-También creo que esto es una especie de alucinación...

-Estas leyendo mi mente...

-Ahora si...tienes tus barreras completamente bajas...-el médico rió y pudo sentir la felicidad emanando del otro a través del vínculo.

-Igual tu...-eliminó cualquier pequeña distancia y lo abrazó con fuerza...Dios, ¡esto era real! ¡Cuanto lo había deseado!...el vulcano acomodó su cabeza en el cuello del otro e inspiró fuertemente. Leonard no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido placentero.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento...-Sarek le miró a los ojos...ambos tenían los ojos completamente dilatados.

-No te preocupes...

-Tengo inhibidores nasales pero...aun así puedo sentirte...hueles tan bien...-la frase pareció haber enloquecido al médico porque se lanzó frenético a los labios del otro. Desde un comienzo el húmedo encuentro fue salvaje y sin descanso, las lenguas de ambos jugaron entre sí, acariciándose, succionando, mordiendo, no les importó quien podría estarlos viendo, el vaivén sensual de sus bocas y cuerpos ocasionaron que los brillos dorados de su vínculo comenzaran a chispear y arder en llamas doradas. El beso se prolongó hasta que ninguno pudo respirar y tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Los dos se dieron cuenta que su autocontrol se estaba haciendo pedazos...

-Este disfraz...me incómoda...y sinceramente me gustas más como vulcano.-dijo Leonard con voz jadeante después de haberse separado.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo...

-Entonces... ¡Ven a mi apartamento y quitémonos estas malditas ropas de una vez por todas!-ok ya lo había dicho, con todo y el doble sentido pero era verdad. Era algo que ambos deseaban con locura. Sarek no pudo siquiera articular palabra...apretó fuertemente la mano del médico y salieron de prisa de la fiesta.

A la distancia, Jim brincaba de emoción.

-Parece que todo salió a la perfección. ¡Creo que mañana tendremos a nuestro doctor de muy buen humor!

-Jim...por favor no hagas esos comentarios...sabes que es mi padre con quien...con quien tiene el vínculo...-Spock había tardado en asimilar la noticia y aun ahora le era difícil hablar del asunto.

-Oh...Ashal-Veh...-el rubio lo rodeó con sus brazos.-haré que dejes de pensar en eso...

 **Like a river flows surely to the sea** **, d** **arling so it goes** **, s** **ome things are meant to be.**

 _ **(Como un rio que fluye**_ _ **seguro hacia el mar,**_ _ **c**_ _ **ariño así es**_ _ **, a**_ _ **lgunas cosas están destinadas a suceder)**_

* * *

Ashayam: Mi amor.

Ashal-Veh: Cariño.


End file.
